


Wallow With Me

by viciouswishes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy goes to remind Wilson that he still has his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallow With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolivingman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolivingman/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"Babies & Bathwater."   
> Request: Drs. Cuddy and Wilson. Gin & tonics.

Cuddy found Wilson at the bar down the street from the hospital. It was one frequented by interns, students, and nurses, usually not by doctors. She'd have to take her suit to the drycleaners tomorrow just to get the smoke out.

Wilson sat in a corner booth, by himself. Given Wilson's reputation for attracting young, cute female nurses and interns, he undoubtedly wanted to be alone.

Cuddy cleared her throat. "Dr. Wilson," she said as she slid into the booth. She ordered whatever Wilson was drinking.

"Come to wallow with me." Wilson took a sip of his drink and shook his head. His tie hung to the right, loosened and hanging like a necklace.

Cuddy gave a polite smile at the bartender when he delivered her drink. "You still have your job, you know. I was pretty sure that I saw you celebrating with House." But Cuddy and Wilson both knew what losing Volger's money meant. She attempted to down what turned out to be a gin and tonic and instead grimaced.

"Cheers." Wilson held his own glass and took another drink. He looked a little more content. "My father always drank them. When I was a kid, my family hosted a Japanese exchange student and she thought that gin smelled like dirty socks."

"I think I might have to agree with her." Cuddy wiped her lips with a napkin and took another swallow.


End file.
